The Lie He Had To Tell
by Myurra-K
Summary: Misunderstanding the circumstances with his wife, Ginny, Harry learns that betrayal leads to betrayal and on goes the circle until something goes wrong. But he ends up being more than unfaithful; he falls in love with his seducer. HP/GW. Slash DM/HP.


**The Lie He Had To Tell  
MyurraK**

I should have listened to Hermione when she told me that a man should know his enemies better than he knows his friends.

* * *

**_--The Heart Can Misunderstand, But It Can't Be Fooled--_**

There were dozens of reasons why he could have done it, but I find myself forced to settle on one, just one. It's the only part of it that I need to believe.

There was part of me that was glad he did it, but anothermore dominant, more Gryffindor part told me I didn't want it at all. I didn't listen to that part, and you can guess how hard it is for me to do so.

Now I spend my nights ignoring the voice in my head chiding me, _you could have stopped it in a heart beat if you really wanted to-_ telling me that I was in the wrong, not him.

To think that was the voice that used to keep me up at night, keep me feeling guilty at the realisation. Now, it helps me sleep, knowing that it was me who did the wrong thing and not him.

I should have known from the start that it was all wrong. Do you blame me? There wasn't anything to it but the obvious at that time. Besides, wrong is a word of sin. Sins are addictive, seductive. If something is wrong, you have more chance to want to do it.

Sometimes I wonder if it was all a game for him, but I know that it wasn't.

Laying here now, staring up at the ceiling charmed to look like stars, an arm draped around my waist and my lover snoozing on the pillow beside me, I know that it wasn't

* * *

**_--Story Of My Life--_**

I was happy. I sat on a stool watching Ginny scuttle around the kitchen as she fussed over the batter and tried to remember to keep the charms on the sink active at the same time. Every time I got up to help she'd snap at me saying she could manage, then give me a piece of something to chew on.

This time, as I went to stand and help her with stacking the dishes away, she threw a piece of carrot at me and glared, making sure I stayed put.

God, I loved her.

She poured the batter into the tin, throwing the spoons and bowl into the sink and sliding the tray into the preheated oven, ready to cook and turn into one of her delicious sugar-butter cakes.

"_Finally. I've got to go, I'll be back soon, love." _she said, tossing the mitts onto the counter and pressing her lips to my forehead. I frowned, turning in the chair to look at her as she passed.

"_Where are you going?" _I asked. She sighed irritably.

"_The office ladies want me to come and sort out some mess. I swear, why I work for the Daily Prophet I am not sure." _I grinned.

"_Because you love it." _I admitted, grabbing the tie strings of her apron and dragging her back. As I went to give her a proper goodbye kiss, she turned her head and diverged it to her cheek. I didn't think much of it, instead leaving her be and sitting silently in the kitchen until I heard the front door close.

Finally, freedom.

I raced up the stairs, heading to our bedroom to grab my broom from my bedside when I noticed something. The bottom draw of her writing desk tucked in the corner was slightly ajar. I'd never touched anything that I knew was strictly hers whenever I could avoid it; it felt as though I was intruding to go through her things.

I was about to leave when I seen an owl sitting patiently by the window, an envelope in it's beak and it's big green eyes watching me warily. I approached the owl and took the letter from her beak, seeing that it was indeed addressed to my wife. It wasn't a formal note, and as far as I could tell she didn't have any penpals, and her fanmail went to the office not home.

I flipped it over and seen that the seal wasn't actually marked. Sighing I left it on her writing desk and Apparited with the broom to a familiar clearing where I always practised.

Hours later, when it was bordering on mid-evening, I Apparited back home expecting to find Ginny back. After the slightly repulsed tingle that I occasionally gained when Appariting, I made my way back down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. No lights in the house were on, and the cake was about ten minutes form being completely baked. The sink had drained and the clean utensils were stacked neatly on the drainer.

Huffing, I made my way back up stairs and fell onto the bed, finding there was nothing else to do.

Something about the letter, however, continued to niggle at me. With slight reluctance, I stood back up and grabbed the letter from her writing desk. I turned it again, staring at the blank seal. Several moments was all it took, but eventually I slid my finger under the seal and tore the envelope open.

Once again, I hesitated, before shrugging it off. Hell, Ginny probably read my mail and I didn't care. Why should she care if I read hers? Cautiously, I slid the letter out and unfolded it. After just the first few lines, I nearly dropped it as though it had caught fire.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Your lips are so red, so full. Always so thoroughly swollen from kissing. _

_I imagine my fingers threading through your hair, I know you love it when fingers run through your hair. You know I know. You know I love the feel of how soft it is when I hold it between my thumb and my forefinger. _

_The same forefinger that aches to press inside you every day. When I'm near you, I can barely contain myself, but you know I cant don't you. You know, so you are always around your boss, or your friends, or him. You do it to tease me, I see the look in your eye as you try and catch mine within the crowd. You know I'm there, I'm always there._

_I bet you're heating up already, and I haven't even had to touch you yet. _

_I'll bought you a bunch of pale pink roses. I know they are your favourites. I left them on your desk with the next time and date; I do so enjoy our little 'chats' after all._

_~Eyes only for you, love_

And that was it. There was no sender, no return address. The handwriting looked incredibly feminine, almost too feminine. Ginny wouldn't cheat on me would she? Let alone with another woman. What was I to think?

The crooked draw on the desk caught my eye again. Sliding it open, I was torn between glad and regretful that I had decided to do so. In the draw, there were dozens of envelopes all torn open, each one addressed to Ginny with the same handwriting. I went to open another when I heard the keys enter the front door downstairs.

Throwing the letters back inside the draw, I tried my best to slide it closed as quickly and quietly as possible. Jumping to my feet, I turned and closed the door behind myself as I made my way downstairs. I rounded the corner just as she threw something in the trashcan and closed the lid.

Ginny looked rather happy for someone who had just come from work. Her lipstick was slightly smudged but mostly gone, her top buttons were undone and her skirt was pulled a little higher than it had been when she left.

"_Hello love." _I said, surprising her. _"What was that you just threw out?" _I asked, trying to be casual. She flushed, turning away.

"_Oh, nothing." _she said, fiddling with a vase in the centre of the table. Inside it, a pink rose sat erect, it's velvety petals flittering beautifully in the kitchen light. I swallowed thickly, keeping my voice even as I spoke next.

"_Whose the rose from?" _I asked, trying to sound joking. She shrugged, not looking at me.

"_I picked it from Mrs Loilita's front lawn on the way home. I thought it would look nice."_ she said, before turning and walking past me. I seen there was a small red smudge of lipstick on her collar, enough to leave my stomach lurching.

She didn't say anything as she made her way toward the laundry, and I checked she was out of sight before opening the lid to the trashcan. Inside, a bundle of pink roses sat sadly at the bottom, staring up at me and looking for sympathy. I had none.

* * *

**_--Still Searching For The Right--_**

For the next two weeks I watched as she flitted to work, coming back looking exhausted but still a lot more alive in her eyes each time. Every time the pink rose wilted, another took it's place. And each time, there was another forgotten bundle in the trashcan.

I noticed something odd about her, she often avoided my eye and was very adamant about reading her mail in a separate room to me. She kissed me, but at night she rolled on her side away from me, and we no longer had sex. She didn't drink, ever, but occasionally she'd come home smelling faintly of alcohol and smoke.

Whenever I was in a bad mood, she'd always watch me with cautious slightly frightened eyes, her gaze constantly flickering to the door or the window. And whenever I said I was going for a walk or going to meet some friends, she'd go quiet and stare at me as though trying to figure out if I was lying.

I didn't want to accept that my wife was cheating on me, let alone with another woman. It was just wrong, and I couldn't think about it too long before I found myself holding back screams of rage and tears, whichever came first.

I couldn't take it halfway through the third week when I seen her placing a new pink rose in the vase, and I told her that I was going out and probably wouldn't be back until late that night. She asked if she could come and I told her that I just needed time alone for a little, and I'd probably be going to a bar with some mates later anyway.

She fell silent, staring at me as I left.

Up until now, I thought that everything that had happened that night was a coincidence. Now I wasn't so sure.

* * *

**_--But He Keeps Avoiding Me--_**

I entered the tavern, my eyes set on the bar and stools. I didn't intend on getting too drunk, but I was hoping some random would want to strike up a conversation and keep it off my cheating wife. The same cheating wife I was too frightened to say anything to but still furious with.

Furious enough to do something completely stupid.

I didn't have to wait long for someone in this muggle bar to find an interest in me and come up for a chat. I didn't look intimidating when I was neutral, and most people thought I was attractive too. Right now, staring in my reflection in my glass, I couldn't see how. I just seen a green, jealous, angry monster.

"_If only I'd known I'd see you here, Potter." _I turned, my eyes meeting with his. He smiled uncharacteristically and took the seat next to me. I huffed, staring at him. He was watching me, as though he knew my mind was buzzing with thoughts, as though he knew what they were.

"_Draco, how are things?" _I asked, staring at my colleague. I wasn't drunk, I knew that. I had only one drink and it was a standard beer. Unknown to many in the world of magic, I had an extremely high tolerance for alcohol. But strangely enough, my mind was turning into a flurry of well concealed anger.

It was like someone had thrown all my emotions into a bowl and started whisking them together, and the most prominent ingredient turned the entire mixture that same colour. In this case, I saw red, I was furious. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to get back at her.

And what better way to do it than to cheat on her back.

"_Could be better. Last mission failed." _he said, though the smirk on his face gave away that he was a lot less than distraught about it having done so. In fact, he looked like someone who had everything they ever wanted in their grasp. _"You?"_

"_Ginny's cheating." _it came out before he could stop it. Draco's brow rose, and he looked quite interested suddenly.

"_Do you know who with?" _he asked. I just shook my head, turning my glass in my hands and staring at my horrid, stretched reflection.

"_No, I just know it's another woman." _suddenly, Draco laughed. Still chuckling, he muttered 'ouch' and slapped me on the back gently. His hand lingered slightly, or it was probably my alcohol induced thoughts getting excited.

"_That's just…" _he laughed again. _"…sorry, I just. Well I never seen it coming. Wasn't she obsessed with you since she met you or something like that?" _he said, but I could see his lower lip was trembling between his teeth as he refrained from laughing more.

I guess I didn't blame him. It was quite a scandal for the saviour of the wizarding world to be in, hell he'd laugh if it were anyone else in his position. _"Well, that's what we all thought." _I admitted.

"_So what are you going to do about it?" _he asked, finally sounding serious.

"_What should I do? I cant divorce her; no way. Too much would happen if I did that." _I admitted, taking another sip of my drink, reveling in the burning sensation on my tongue before I turned to him.

He raised his brow at me. _"Well, I'd settle the score, but that's just me."

* * *

_

**_--Sorrow In My Soul--_**

Lips and teeth all over my neck, fingers feathering over my skin, his slick abdomen sliding over my own and his hair brushing my cheek. It was wrong, I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I was. A part of me was telling me that I'd always wanted this. And as I closed my eyes tightly, craning my neck and giving this man more of my flesh to torment, I knew I was too far gone.

I'm sorry Ginny.

* * *

**_--Because It Seems That Wrong--_**

There was tension between us now. All it took was one night and suddenly the two of us are in a position where neither of us know how to act. I had thought it would make me feel better to get back at Ginny, but it's just made me swell with guilt and grief.

The remorse I felt for my actions is almost too much to bear.

We no longer ate together. We passed one another in the hallways without speaking. I went out every night to drink and came home while she was sleeping. She no longer put roses on the table, and she did her best to avoid me whenever I tried to talk to her.

It was as though she knew what I had done.

The longer she rejected my presence, the more I found myself 'accidentally' running into Draco at the Ministry. He was an Auror like myself, which meant that I would occasionally bump into him at the office. But I found myself going out of my way to come across him.

And unsurprisingly, he would run into me as well. And despite us never saying anything more than a few tense greetings, it was more than the acknowledgment I was used to sharing with him. Occasionally, when we'd literally run into one another, his hand would rest on my arm unnecessarily to steady me and linger there while we said our 'hellos'.

Until we were partnered on a job together.

* * *

**_--He Really Loves My Company--_**

I had thought I'd lost him; he was laying on the ground face down and blood was on his hand, fingertips dragging along the ground and leaving stains in clear sight. His eyes were closed, and a dark wizard stood over him, hand trembling as he realised just who it was he had hit with the curse.

Draco had stepped in front of it to save me.

I had lost myself in my fury, and as I was just about to kill the dark wizard, Draco woke and saved me from doing so. He threw a binding spell at the man before wrapping his arms around mine and holding me tightly. He stopped me from doing anything aside from struggling against him.

I wouldn't calm; I'd lost sight of myself and of him. He spun me around and pressed his lips firmly to my own. That was all it took, and I collapsed in his arms, all my previous rage had melted away. Draco Apparited us to what I assumed was his apartment, before Disappariting, presumably to take the criminal to the Ministry.

I sat alone on the floor of his living room, rocking myself gently to try and calm my breathing for several minutes. I didn't even register when Draco sat down beside me again, wincing at the pain in his side from his still bleeding wound, sliding his arm over my shoulders and bringing me to his chest.

He lay me down on his lap, soothing me and playing with my hair. Soon enough, I felt his lips on my cheek. He whispered his affections for me, his hands rubbing soothing circles on my arm and threading through my hair.

"_I love you, Harry." _and it was all over once again. It was the beginning of the end for me.

* * *

**_--He's More Than A Man--_**

I tried to doubt his words, I really did. But after that night, waking up in his bed beside him and his warm smile, arm pulling at my waist to keep me pressed against him as he nuzzled against my neck. This man, he loved me. It was so obvious he really did love me.

I went home, and as soon as I stepped in the doorway everything was wrong for me. The house was too cold, the smell was too sweet. I went to the kitchen where Ginny was sitting, head in her hands as she stared down at the wood grain.

She looked up, asking me where I had been. I told her that the mission went longer than I thought and I and my partner were injured, and we both accidentally fell asleep at his place when cleaning ourselves up. She believed me, and I could see the relief in her eyes.

I stared dumbly ahead when she raced up and embraced me, my arms numbly coming up around her back as she blubbered on about not knowing where I was. She pulled back suddenly, though there was still a faint smile on her lips. She went straight over to the oven and pulled out what looked to be some sort of casserole.

We ate dinner together for the first time in ages, but I knew there was something she was hiding from me. There was something she wasn't telling me.

* * *

**_--This Is More Than Love--_**

I couldn't get enough of him. We didn't have sex, but we liked spending time together. He started taking me out for coffee, just talking. I didn't even realise how much I missed talking with my wife until we started having simple conversations and nothing fights over the most trivial of subjects.

It wasn't until I visited him at his apartment after work one day that I realised I was swimming into water too deep that I couldn't see what was around me. He was just ducking out to do some grocery shopping and I asked to come with him. He was surprised, but I could tell he was pleased.

He started stocking my favourite foods, and I started visiting more often than I should for a colleague or even a friend. Occasionally I'd stay the night, and in the morning when I went home after breakfast spent messing around in the kitchen with Draco I'd tell Ginny that I was just being given way too much work to finish unless I stayed after hours.

I rarely seen Ginny anymore; I left for work before she woke up as usual, but I started coming home well after she'd go to bed, if at all. Sometimes she'd stay up and wait for me to get home, but I rarely came home on those nights.

I didn't feel guilty anymore. I was happy with Draco, and I was finally accepting that he loved me. He started taking me out on dates, sometimes to simple places such as the park and other times we'd go out to dinner at fancy restaurants where we hoped not to run into anyone we knew.

One night, as I was coming down from a pleasurable high and staring into Draco's eyes, I felt something inexplicably warm in my chest. I smiled at him, reaching over and pressing my palm to his sweat-covered cheek and meeting him in the eyes.

"_You love me."_ I said, as though it were the first time I could truly bring myself to believe it. I cant say that I was sad he hadn't said it to me since that night; as though he knew I had to come around to the idea.

His eyes looked sad, and his smile faded. _"Yeah…yeah I do. I really do love you, Harry."_ he said, and I could almost feel the weight in his chest. I smiled reassuringly, stroking his cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"_Good." _I said, leaning over to kiss his lips lightly.

"_What do you mean, 'good'?" _he asked me, worried eyes staring at me. The light from the moon was hitting his face perfectly through his open window, no doubt making a halo behind my own head as I propped myself up on an elbow.

"_Well, what good would it be for me to have fallen in love with you if you stopped loving me back?" _I asked, the look of grateful surprise on his face enough to make me grin.

"_You…you love me back?" _he asked hopefully, his hand coming to the back of my head and gripping my hair, making sure I was really there.

"_Yeah Draco. I love you."

* * *

_

**_--The Reason That The Sky Is Blue--_**

I was standing in the bathroom when she came in, I was fiddling with my tie. As hurriedly as possibly I propped the collar of my shirt up, covering a lovebite I just knew she'd see if I wasn't careful. She watched me from the doorway, a sad sort of smile on her lips.

"_Is there something you want to tell me, Harry?" _she said, and I could hear her voice break halfway through, turning what had started as a strong statement into a wavering suggestion. I glanced at her, my eyes following the curve of her cheek.

She looked thinner than usual.

"_I don't know, is there something you want to tell me?" _I returned the question, staring at her as though it was the first time I'd seen her in weeks. In a way, it was. Her eyes had dark rings around them, her hair though it was still shiny and brilliantly coloured was flat and tangled. She never went to work anymore, always walking around the house in a night-coat and slippers, choosing instead to work from home.

She sniffled, rubbing her nose and giving me a watery smile. _"Yeah, there is actually. But I want to tell you over dinner, so whatever work you have to do could you just…you know…let it wait?" _she said, pleadingly. I sighed to myself but nodded.

She smiled at me then, coming closer and leaning up to give me a kiss on the cheek. I bit my lower lip, hesitantly reaching up and giving her shoulder a light squeeze. I stepped away, bending down to pick up my coat.

"_I'm going to be late. I have to get there early if I'm going to make it home in time."_ I say, walking around her and heading downstairs. I was aware she had followed me, so as I ducked from the kitchen to the living room grabbing papers and pens; everything I needed to stuff in my briefcase, I was aware of her watching me.

"_Harry."_ she said suddenly, and I stopped and turned to look at her. She smiled at me, but it was still sad. _"I love you, Harry."_ she said. I stared blankly at her for a moment, before stepping up before her and lightly grabbing her upper arm, bending down and kissing her on the forehead.

"_I know you do, Gin." _I said, making sure I had everything and turning for the door. I didn't want to see her face when she realised I couldn't say it back. _"I'll try and be home in time."

* * *

_

**_--Storm Clouds Rolling In--_**

"_So I was thinking," _he started as he fell into the swivelling office chair opposite my desk. _"that maybe we should take a vacation together." _

I looked up at him, quelling the surge of heat through my veins when I met his eyes and swallowed thickly. Taking a stack of papers, I squared them against the desk and tried to distract myself slightly.

"_Oh?" _I said, hoping to keep him talking for a bit longer.

"_Yeah, we can take the time off from the ministry, and you can tell your wife that we're on a job. I was thinking somewhere romantic, Paris maybe. You ever been to Paris, Harry?" _he asked. Draco was, in many ways, very child-like when he was excited about something.

"_No, never. When would we go?" _I asked, pushing my glasses back up my nose and laying the papers down.

"_Tomorrow night." _he said grinning. I sighed and smiled softly.

"_Alright, I'll think about it." _I said, finding it impossible to say no to him. He kicked his feet up on my desk, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back, making himself comfortable in my office as he usually did. Ron poked his head in then, frowning in confusion at Draco before turning to me.

"_Harry, Hermione says that she still has your book on protection charms and she said she'd like to keep it for a bit longer." _he said, folding his arms and leaning in the doorway. _"You never visit anymore man, and we don't hear from Ginny either." _

I cleared my throat awkwardly; I knew Ron was only still talking because Draco was here. The blonde man dipped the chair back, staring at Ron from upside-down. Ron still looked at the other man in confusion but tried to pointedly ignore him for a moment.

"_Yeah, I've been really drowned in work and…stuff…" _I swatted my hand through the hair in a nonchalant way, staring down at the papers on my desk.

"_I've noticed. So, Malfoy, I see you're really working as intensely as everyone says you do." _he sneered. He was jealous that Draco completed the Auror training before he did, and he still hadn't gotten over our childhood past.

Draco stuck his tongue out childishly, and I had to hide a grin behind my hand. It was the first time I'd seen him act like this around anyone other than myself or Narcissa. Ron's mouth gaped in shock.

"_Harry and I were talking, if you don't mind." _he said, kicking the chair back into place and staring at the nametag on my desk. I covered my eyes with my hand, shaking my head.

"_You know what, I'm not even going to ask." _Ron said, and when I looked up my redheaded best friend wasn't anywhere to be seen. I turned my eyes back to Draco, who returned the gaze for a moment before standing.

"_He's right, I had better get back to work. I have more paperwork to finish than you do." _he said, stretching. _"Dinner, my place at seven." _he said, turning around. I throat seized for a moment.

"_I cant." _I said. He turned around, confused and worried. _"I have another appointment that time." _he looked slightly relieved, but still not enough to make me happy. _"Ginny wants me home for dinner, we have some things we have to discuss." _

"_If it isn't a divorce, then don't bother." _he said, grey eyes suddenly turning dark in anger. I rubbed my temples.

"_I don't know what we're going to talk about, but the possibility will probably arise that she'll ask for one." _I said. He still didn't look satisfied. _"Draco, this morning she told me she loved me."_

His face was unreadable, but there was something there I recognised. I'd seen it several times before when I mentioned my wife.

"_I couldn't say it back." _the emotion left his face and he sighed, coming and kneeling down beside me. Taking both my hands in his, he rubbed his thumb along my knuckles, staring down at my wedding ring with what I could only figure was a mixture of disdain and loathing.

**If it weren't for this ring, I'd be all his and he knew it.**

"_We'll knock off work early, and you come to my house for a little before you go home to your wife. I want to talk to you about this; maybe it is time you suggested a divorce." _he said, staring up pleadingly at me. I sighed, giving in and nodding.

* * *

**_--Because I'm Gone Again--_**

I sat at the table in his kitchen while he sat on the bench by the sink. I stared up at him; I could see that under all this love and happiness we'd been sharing that he'd been hurting. It hurt me in a strange way when I realised it was because of Ginny and myself that he was in pain.

"_Why can't you just tell her that you've met someone else?" _he said, his voice hoarse. I looked down at my hands.

"_Do you know what would happen if I divorced her, Draco? We'd never be able to live in peace, our names will be ruined. Your family is only just getting their reputation back. You cant say that you're willing to let it go to pieces again." _I said, hoping that he'd give a different answer to the one I knew he'd give anyway.

"_Harry," _he said, sliding off the bench. _"there is a lot I wouldn't give up anything for, but you are not one of them. I'd give anything and everything for you. But I know that isn't enough, and I'm sorry. I just…" _tears started to fall then, and I cant remember how long before they stopped; perhaps they never did _"I just cant stand to know that Ginny is the one that everyone thinks you belong to_."

I stood, moving to his side. Instantly he grabbed me, loosing the strength in his legs as he cried, burying his face into my neck and running his hand along my cheek as though he were trying to comfort me. It was then I realised that tears were running from my own eyes as well; he hadn't even needed to see them to know they were there.

"_I don't deserve you, Draco." _I said quietly, lowering us both to the floor. He shook his head, wrapping his legs around my waist and pressing us closer. I could feel his heart beating steadily in time with my own.

"_Harry…" _he said, but I forget if any words followed my name. We made love on the kitchen floor of his apartment then, tears falling from our eyes and confessions falling from our lips. The tiles were cold against my skin and hard against my back, and the chair legs kept tangling around our feet, but it was the most memorable experience with him I'd ever had. I felt warm, more so than I'd ever felt with him before.

* * *

**_--To Her I Just Can't Be True--_**

I snuck through the foyer, glancing around the dark house I shared with my wife. It was almost midnight; I'd stayed at Draco's longer than I thought I would and now I was here, sneaking in. I passed through the kitchen, and couldn't help but stare at the table.

Ginny was asleep there, an arm tucked under her head and her hair a mess. She had tear tracks down her face and the rings around her closed eyes looked even worse in the near darkness.

The candles had burnt to their bases, wax pooled on the table beneath the holders and had probably been cold for hours now. It would take a long time to scrape it off, I thought. There was a plate next to her and on the opposite side of the table; the food on both of them hadn't been touched. Rose petals littered the table, and would have been fresh had I been here on time. Now they were wilted and looking sickly.

I couldn't stay here.

Grabbing my coat, I swallowed my pride and the unusual sense of guilty dread in my gut as I locked the front door behind me and dashed out onto the road, streetlamps flickering and lighting the path toward my destination. I had no choice.

* * *

**_--She Knows I'm Unfaithful And It Kills Her Inside--_**

"_Harry? What's wrong, you look terrible." _Luna answered the door. I felt slightly better that she had answered, but I was still confused as to why she was here. I let her take my coat as I stepped inside, rubbing my arms to try and get warm. _"If you're wondering, Hermione and Ron went to visit George and Angelina. I'm just here feeding the cat." _she said.

"_At one-thirty in the morning?" _I asked. She nodded, leading me to the couch in front of the fireplace. I sighed to myself, somewhat thankful that it had been Luna here instead of Ron and Hermione. I felt like I was betraying Ron by coming here when I left his sister curled up at the table asleep in her tears.

"_Now, Harry, tell me what's troubling you." _she said. I shook my head, burying it in my hands.

"_I can't. Luna I've done something terrible." _she smiled sadly, crossing her legs and flicking her wavy blonde hair over her shoulder as she grabbed for a mint lolly on the table. Popping it into her mouth, she turned to me again. As she spoke, she tucked it into her cheek where it made an obvious bulge.

"_You've fallen out of love with Ginny." _she said simply.

"_And in love with Draco Malfoy." _I admitted. She turned and stared down at the frayed hem of the couch, playing with it. _"Oh Luna, what should I do?" _I said, _"I betrayed her, I betrayed myself. It wasn't meant to happen this way." _

Luna shook her head. _"That's not true. You were always meant to be with him."_ she said, rolling a lock of hair around her finger and brushing her thumb along it. _"Did I ever tell you that I have the gift of foresight?" _she said.

"_No." _I stared at her, forgetting my own grief for the moment.

"_When mum died, I was also caught in the effects of the experiment. I was in Saint Mungo's hospital for three weeks in a coma. Ever since I woke up I've been able to see things. They were always sporadic, and I have absolutely no selective sight, but it's still a gift." _

"_But how come it didn't come out until after the experiment?" _I asked.

"_Well, my grandmother had foresight as well. My mum didn't have it, but it was in our genes. Apparently the experiment re awoke the genes for some reason." _she admitted. _"I tried to tell you when you announced you were getting engaged to Ginny that she wasn't the one, but I just didn't know how to go about it." _

"_So…how do you know I'm supposed to be with Draco?" _I ask, fiddling my hands together and staring at her still. She sucked the lolly for a few moments before speaking again, facing the fireplace instead of me this time.

"_Because I've seen it." _she said. _"But no one wanted to hear it; they still think I'm crazy." _she said, smiling sadly over at me. I looked down at my hands, guilt of thinking the same thing of her myself.

"_Is it too late?" _I ask quietly. She doesn't answer me.

* * *

**_--To Know That I'm Happy With Another Guy--_**

I didn't go to work the next day. I stayed the night keeping Luna company at Ron and Hermione's place, leaving in the morning before they got home. I found myself at a muggle coffee shop, one that Draco had taken me to on one of our first dates. Long after I'd finished my drink and I'd started to feel the chill settle into my flesh again, I was still sitting and staring out the window.

I wasn't ready to go home, but I had no choice. Slipping through the front door I knew almost immediately that there was no way to get of this. I could smell the bleach from where I was in the foyer. Making my way to the kitchen, I seen Ginny there. She was kneeling on the table, hands in long blue rubber cloves and a yellow scrubbing brush in her hand.

She was attacking the wax furiously, as though she couldn't just use her wand to make everything easier on herself. I knew what she was doing; she was pretending that, just for a moment, she was living a normal life with a good husband and a steady, content marriage.

A happy marriage.

"_I should have made you promise, shouldn't I." _she said, somewhat angrily. I sighed, reaching out to grab her hand.

"_Gin, stop this. You'll hurt yourself." _I said. She shrugged me off, shifting her body and scrubbing harder. This time, I managed to grab her wrist in an attempt to stop her. She snarled, turning and throwing the scrubbing brush at me, satisfied when it hit me on the cheek and left a burning patch of water and bubbles there.

I rubbed it off, nothing passing between us except our shared, deep breaths. Finally, she turned around and grabbed a sponge from the bucket on the chair behind her, grabbing it with both hands and trying to continue what she was doing. This time, when I tried to grab her wrist again, she shoved me away with both hands. _"Don't touch me!"_

She slid off the table, making sure it was between us as she pulled the gloves off her hands and threw them. I flinched when they slapped against the ground. _"Gin, talk to me. What's this about?" _

"_Oh talk? You want to talk? Fine then, lets talk." _she said grabbing the bucket and throwing it to the ground, taking a seat on the chair it was on. I watched as the water sloshed against the tiles, before glancing up at her. She indicated to the seat across from her with a harsh flick of her wrist.

I slid out the chair, staring at my wife as she glared harshly at me. We sat in silence, her elbows on the table and hands clasped tightly enough for her knuckles and the skin around her wedding ring to go white.

"_Well, aren't you going to talk?" _she said finally, spitting the words out at me. I flinched again.

"_I'm sorry." _I said. She didn't say anything. _"I tried to get here in time, but by the time I got here it was nearly midnight_." I said.

"_That's it?" _she said. I blinked up at her. _"That's all you've got to apologise for? Huh? Is that all you've got to fucking say for yourself?" _

"_What more do you want me to say?" _I asked quietly, my heart beating faster and faster as it usually does when you know you're in deep trouble you cant talk your way out of.

"_Who is it." _I gave her a confused look. _"And don't you say you don't know what I'm talking about. Who are you fucking behind my back, Harry!" _she shouted, her clenched hands hitting the table in a loud crash. I jumped in my seat.

"_Well why don't you tell me who you've been fucking first, huh?" _I growled.

"_I haven't cheated on you once! How dare you say such things to me?!" _

"_I've seen the letters, Ginny. The ones you keep in your bottom draw. I've seen them all." _she frowned, her knuckles cracking as she clenched her hands tighter.

"_Those are your letters, not mine. They're all addressed to you, you lying bastard!" _I sat back in confusion, frowning. _"You've been cheating on me for a year! I thought I could put up with it, I thought it was all in my head. I even thought it may just be a practical joke to get me worked up, but then you started acting like you have been and I just knew it. This whole time, who have you been fucking Harry!" _

I sat in silence._ "Ginny, the letters-"_

"_I'm not asking about the letters, Harry. Tell me who already!" _I was stunned, and suddenly my eyes went down to my hands.

"_Draco Malfoy." _I said. Her frown increased.

"_I knew it. Its bad enough you've been cheating on me for a year, but with another man!" _she screamed. I flinched.

"_Ginny, I swear. It's not been that long!" _I cried out, grappling for any defense. She sneered at me.

"_How long then."_

I cringed, murmuring a quiet _"Three months or so." _

She barely looked at me, turning away from me completely and when I looked at her closely I seen there were tear tracks down her face. _"Why." _I didn't answer. _"Tell me why, for pity's sake!" _

"_I was angry at you. I thought you were cheating on me with another woman, so I wanted…I just wanted to get back at you. I swear, I read one of the letters when an owl dropped it off and it was addressed to you written by a woman! I went through the draw and they were all like that." _

"_You're so full of shit." _

"_I never knew your favourite flowers were pink roses." _I shot back. She gave me a pointed look. _"all those times you threw out those bundles of roses that the letter mentioned, but you'd keep just one. You came home smelling of tobacco and alcohol all the time, but I know you don't smoke or drink. You came home every day looking excited, but you wouldn't touch me anymore. And I seen the lipstick on your collar!" _I shouted.

She laughed, actually laughed. She was laughing so hard it looked painful, but she looked generally amused, in a sad way. Her eyes were tearing in both mirth and anguish; my gut wrenched. I suddenly considered that maybe she was telling the truth.

"_My boss used to leave the bundles on my desk. He was trying to come onto me and I didn't want you worrying if I kept bringing bundles of roses home every other day. The smoking and drinking wasn't me; it was my friends who work in the office with me. The lipstick was on my collar because I accidentally put too much on and Pavarti seen it and used my collar to wipe it off on, because I had taken the actual shirt off at the time and left the vest on. The room was too hot, and I work with strictly women except for my boss who wasn't there that day." _she said. I flinched suddenly; what had I done?

"_But you were always so excited. And you would never touch me, always rolling away from me at night. Whenever I went to go out you looked frightened." _I replied, hoping she didn't have an excuse for any of those.

"_I looked frightened because I thought you were going out to meet your lover. The same reason I was awkward touching you. And you want to know why I wouldn't have sex and why I was so excited? I'm pregnant, you bastard!" _she snapped. _"You cant tell because it's growing along my spine for the most of it; but if you actually looked you'd be able to at least tell a little bit that I'm carrying your child." _

The last part was said in tears. I couldn't believe it; I pushed the chair back. _"I don't believe it. I seen the letters." _I whispered to myself. She stood then, the anger replacing the heartbroken look in her eyes. She slapped me, grabbing my wrist and dragging me behind her up the stairs before I had a chance to react from her strike.

When we got to the bedroom, she pulled her hand away from me as though touching me burnt her. She went straight over to the desk, grabbing the draw and yanking the whole thing out, dumping the contents on the bed.

Taking her wand off the desk, she muttered a revealing spell and threw one at me. True as she said, it was addressed to me, and written in masculine handwriting.

"_I don't blame you for everything, Harry." _she said, but her tone was cold. _"I should have said something when I started reading these letters before you did. Just like you should have said something to me when you thought I was cheating on you." _

I didn't say anything, simply staring at the lines between the words as though something would make sense. More sense than what it already was. My wife sat down on the bed next to me, but she made sure we weren't touching.

"_This is my fault, your fault, and the fault of whoever was sending these letters." _she snapped. I was still staring at the same letter when she stood minutes later, obviously agitated at my presence. _"I want you out for the night. Just go wherever it is you usually go, I don't care, but leave me be for tonight." _

"_Do you want a divorce?" _I asked her quietly, not looking up. She stayed silent for a moment.

"_No." _she replied.

"_Why not." _I ask, my fingers leaving marks in the fine piece of paper between my fingers. When she spoke, her voice was a chilling, icy tone.

"_Because that's what you want."

* * *

_

**_--I Can See It Dying--_**

I couldn't go to Draco. I needed time to be by myself once again, I think I've seen enough of him for now. Seated in my office in the ministry, feet on the desk and hand over eyes, I figured that here was as good as any place.

I read over the letters, each one was, as she had said, addressed to me. I was almost falling asleep when I realised something; I recognised that handwriting.

Jumping out of my chair, snatching up one of the letters I slipped out. Avoiding the eye of all the other Aurors working after hours, I continued down the hall until I came to his office.

Scanning the other open doors of he surrounding offices in case I had attracted any attention, and finding I hadn't, I entered and moved to Draco's desk and pulled out one of the draws, grabbing the first piece of used parchment I seen and holding it flat out on the desk. Placing the letter beside it, I compared the two. It took a moment, but it finally clicked and I threw myself back against the filing cabinet behind me.

I couldn't stay here, I had to find somewhere else to stay. Luna was a good idea.

I scrunched up the letter, throwing it into his waste dispenser and folding his parchment back into his drawer. Soundlessly, I slipped back out of the office and down toward the elevator. Finally, I moved out into the ground floor of the Ministry building. Staring at the clock as I passed, I didn't notice him until I ran into him.

Draco stared back at me, something like hurt and confusion on his face. He dragged me out of the front of the building and across the street before he said anything.

"_Where the hell were you, Harry?" _he asked. I was too tense to say anything in return. This was the man who had completely destroyed my marriage, the one who had seduced me in the most despicable of ways and had the nerve to say he loved me.

"_What do you mean?" _I said, trying to be nonchalant. My throat was to tense, my voice not right.

"_We're supposed to be going to Paris, remember. Romantic holiday, the two of us? I thought we had agreed." _he said, sounding hopeful but still let down.

"_We didn't agree on anything; I said I'd think about it." _he smiled coyly.

"_Well, did you think about it" _he asked, wrapping his arms around my neck. I nodded wordlessly, grabbing his wrists and unhooking his arms, turning to face him side on.

"_I did." _I said. He was watching me in confusion now, and once again I seen that worry in his eyes. _"Malfoy, we cant do this. I'm sorry, but I cant keep seeing you anymore." _I said tensely.

"_Harry you're scaring me. Are…you're not…you're leaving me?" _he asked, and I could hear he was restraining hysterics, seeing as we were in a public place after all.

"_I…yes. I'm leaving you, Malfoy." _his hysterics were rising, and they were partnered with anger.

"_What did she say to you?" _he said, spotting what I assumed was probably a bruise on my cheek from where Ginny had slapped me. _"She wont get the divorce will she? She knows about us, doesn't she?" _

I nodded, torn between walking away and embracing him and saying I was sorry and didn't mean any of it. Instead, my feet stayed planted right where they were. I seen Draco's eyes start to swim with tears, the other man holding it back for dignity's sake.

"_She's pregnant. And she never cheated on me, it was all a mistake. A set up. You'd know all about it though, wouldn't you." _I accused. Suddenly, it dawned on him. His eyes widened in shock and surprise, before he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"_I have to go." _he said, not meeting my eye as he turned around and left.

* * *

**_--I Don't Want To Do This Anymore--_**

Luna was more than happy to take me in for the night, soothing me until I broke down in tears saying that everything was going wrong. I told her everything, and asked her what to do once again. And she told me that I would have to find my own path, because she couldn't help me this time.

She didn't tell me that everything was going to be alright; she said that if I wanted to fix things, I'd have to pick a side to fix, because I couldn't mend both.

I had no choice; I had to mend my relationship with Ginny. It was the only thing I could do.

But I wasn't going to do it yet.

* * *

**_--I Don't Want To Be The Reason Why--_**

I was sitting in my office the next morning, going through the letters and burning each one separately when he came in. I'd left Luna's house early, wanting nothing more than to get to work to take my mind of everything. I didn't go home first, though I felt that maybe I should have.

Draco stood in the doorway, his eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot. His clothes were a slight mess, but I could see he made an extremely valiant effort to retain his appearance before coming to work. He entered my office before I could tell him to leave, standing firm in middle of the small space.

"_I'm not going to apologise." _he said quietly. His voice was hoarse, probably from crying.

"_I didn't expect you to." _I murmured slightly coldly, but he didn't waver.

"_I went about my affections wrongly. I admit it wasn't right to destroy your marriage, and it certainly wasn't right to lie to you this whole time. But I'm not sorry for it." _he said. I frowned, looking up at him completely rather than pretending he wasn't there, like I had been trying to do.

"_Is that all." _I said, the cold edge in my voice making him flinch. It reminded me rather a lot of my confrontation with Ginny the day before.

"_No. I love you, Harry. And I'm aware that you want nothing more to do with me, but I know you love me too." _I was about to open my mouth to speak there but he read me like a book, holding out his hand to keep me quiet. _"Let me finish. I will disappear. I will leave you to mend your life and your relationship, as I'm aware that if I tried to help it would only make matters worse. I will never say anything to you, your wife, or any of your family ever again, and I wont set foot within speaking distance with you unless our job proves otherwise. But I have one last request before I do so." _

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't want him to disappear; and as much as I wanted to argue with him, I knew he was right. I did love him. But I couldn't be with him any longer. _"Go on."_

"_I just want you to kiss me once. I wont tell you to pretend I'm your wife, because I know as well as you know that you'll be pretending your wife is me. But I want you to, just for a moment, pretend that this didn't happen. I just want you to kiss me one more time, and I'll leave for good." _

It was reasonable. He was going to give me all the space and time in the world, sacrifice his own heart and dash it upon the rocks just so I could save my marriage and make it what it once was, hopefully before my child is able to understand. The least I could do was this.

"_Alright." _I said after a moment. Removing my glasses, which I only needed for reading now that I had restored their sight, and placing them on the desk, I stood and approached him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. My breath brushed along his lips, and he opened them reflexively.

Pressing our mouths together, I let him take control, all his love and desire passing from his tongue onto my own and soon I was reciprocating the kiss just as enthusiastically as he was. My stomach fluttered high in my ribs with nervousness; the same pleasant feeling you get before your first kiss. Trembling shots of pleasure and sensitivity were running along my legs and arms, and I felt the flame in my chest ignite once again. His hands clasped helplessly at my shirt, and I felt the urge to push him up against the wall and make love to him here in my office steadily growing stronger.

Something shattered behind us, and we both broke apart too quickly, making it obvious we were doing something we knew was wrong. Ron stood in the doorway, face red and mouth open, a broken coffee mug laying among liquid remnants of what had been his wake-up beverage was on the floor by his feet.

"_I just…had to see for myself." _he said through a tight throat, swallowing as though trying to loosen it, aware of how tense he sounded.

"_What are you talking about?" _I asked, but he ignored me and turned around. _"Ron? Ron!" _I called, but he was gone. I groaned, turning around to see Draco standing there.

"_Well, as I promised. Goodbye."_ he said, Disappariting away. As his figure dissolved from my view, I felt a surge of some distraught, horrible, heartbroken feeling in my entire body.

"_No, Draco!" _I called, running over to where he had been standing. _"Draco, please!" _waving my hands frantically, trying to hit something. Maybe he'd only gone invisible? Maybe he was testing me. But no, he was gone.

* * *

**_--Every Time I Walk Out The Door--_**

I held a hand over my eyes as I sat down, and I couldn't help but think back to one of the times that Draco and I had gone out to a skating ring together, the ones without the ice so it was easier to learn on. It had been my own suggestion, and he was surprised to find he actually enjoyed himself.

We had been the only ones there at the time, slipping and circling around on shaky knees and roller blades as we tried to get the hang of it. Finally, after gaining some confidence, I had grabbed onto Draco's outstretched hand with both of mine, him doing the same as we spun around like that. We kept going faster, laughing and finally I slipped, both of us falling to the ground and sliding into one another.

Still laughing, he rest his head on my lap as we tried to catch our breath, not quite game enough to stand again just yet. He caught my eye then, reaching up and threading his hand through my hair.

_"You have no idea what you do to me."_ he whispered. A part of me wanted to tell him that he barely even knew me, but I knew that wasn't true. He knew me better than my own wife, better than my own friends. Sometimes I could believe he knew me better than I knew myself.

_"Tell me."_ I murmured, tucking a stray of hair behind his ear. He caught my hand, spreading my fingers and pressing it to his chest. I could feel his heart beating fast, my lips parting as he sat up, almost willing him to kiss me right that moment.

_"Every time I'm near you, my heart cant decide whether it wants to beat quicker or slower, when we kiss I find it harder to catch my breath, and when you touch me even in the smallest of ways, my skin tingles and burns for hours."_

My head snapped up, and I was aware of where I was once again. Staring around my office, I hoped to see Draco sitting there as though he'd been watching me snooze. Something broke when I seen that I was indeed alone; I cried.

* * *

**_--I See Them Die A Little More Inside--  
_**

I hadn't left the office for the rest of the day, locking the door securely despite there being rules against doing so.

After I broke and repaired my quill six times, I decided that the seventh gave me an excuse to get out. I figured I could go walk around Diagon for a while, clear my head and get something to eat while I was there. I knew, however, that the food was only added on the end out of habit; the thought of food made me sick.

I Apparited directly in front of Flourish and Blotts, and instantly something caught my eye. Pasted on the front glass window was the front page of the Daily Prophet. There was a photo of myself and Draco from the day before, when he had his arms around my neck just before I removed them, only the photo depicted me placing my arms around his waist and pulling him close instead.

I read the accompanying story, where the writer went on in a rant about how we were both defying the greatest of promises; my marriage. I growled, ripping the paper from the window and ignoring the looks from the passing witches and wizards. I was about to crumple the ball only to spot something; the author's name.

'_article by Ginny Weasley-Potter'

* * *

_

**_--I Don't Want To Hurt Her Anymore--_**

I slapped it onto the dining room table, watching as she sneered at the photograph before turning her eyes up to me.

"_Why did you write it?" _I asked. _"Are you trying to shame yourself?"_

"_No, I'm trying to shame you. Now I have, now we're even." _she snapped, grabbing the article and shredding it. I watched as she tore it into strips, then into uneven pieces, as though she were destroying the love Draco and I shared with her bare fingers.

"_I'm not ashamed of Draco, Genevra." _I hissed, watching as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at me. _"Why didn't you tell me about the pregnancy when you first found out? Didn't you consider that I may not have wanted to have a child?" _

She looked down at her hands folded in her waist then, actually appearing ashamed. _"I thought you were cheating. When I found out I was pregnant, I figured it was the only way to keep you. If I had told you in time to abort it, you may have left me with it instead of staying with me." _

I felt the unnatural desire to kill my wife surging through my veins; restraining myself I sat down across the table from her. _"You were right you know." _she looked hopeful, brokenly so. _"I do want a divorce." _

She didn't reply, smacking her head to the table as she cried. And to my surprise, I felt nothing.

* * *

**_--I Don't Want To Take Away His Life--_**

For weeks I had been living on my own in a small apartment. After the paper had been published, and then another saying that I had claimed a divorce from my wife, the press were eager for more. But neither myself, my wife or Draco were saying anything. Eventually, the world forgot about it.

Coming on the second month, I was growing lonely once again. Kingsley had told me to take some time off, saying I needed to get my own life in order before I could do the job. I had been grateful, but now I was just dying for someone to come and see me.

Not even Luna came to see me; but she had her reasons.

She didn't want to interfere.

She was the only one who understood what I was doing, even if I myself didn't.

I was laying on the bed, unmoving for hours and staring at the space beside me, when I heard the familiar crackling of the floo, and then coughing. It was a male, muttering to himself about how I needed to clean the fireplace every now and then.

The man looked around most likely, saying then that I needed to clean everything now and then. He sighed to himself, and I heard the footsteps approaching the bedroom.

"_Harry?" _he said. I felt myself jolt up quicker than I should have, holding my head to try and will away the dizziness. I opened my eyes, sliding from the bed and making my way on shaky, numb legs toward the door. As I opened it, pulling the door toward myself, I realised I had pulled the man against me, his hand still on the doorknob ready to turn it.

His eyes, grey and silvery in the light, flickered to me. Blonde bangs fell over his face, in what he would assume as needing a haircut. He looked tired, emotionally and physically so. But his face lit up despite his desperate need for a sleeping and calming drought, from the look of him. He was just as beautiful as I remembered him.

"_Draco." _I said, stunned. He pulled away, giving me a long look. Finally, he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each knuckle before meeting my gaze again, eyes glittering with tears. He smiled, laughing lightly as he wiped them away.

He was merely standing in front of me, and already I felt more complete than I had in years.

"_Come back to me?" _he asked, pressing his other hand to my cheek. I turned and nuzzled against it, the warmth from his palm was enough to lose myself in. My lips pressed to his palm, and I returned both the smile and the tears.

"_I love you." _I said instead, knowing that my statement answered his question more than any affirmation could have.

"_I'm sorry I had to lie to win your love." _he said quietly.

"_The heart knows what it wants; you couldn't fool it if you tried." _I replied, pressing our lips together. His ankle swung behind my own and we fell to the ground, him on top of me, white-gold hair hanging down and framing his face as he stared into me.

"_Could've fooled me." _he said, and I was reminded of Ginny and our upcoming divorce for a moment. My arms wrapped around his neck suddenly, and I couldn't help but tremble. I loved him so much, so much that I couldn't leave him again. There was no way I'd survive it again.

"_If we do this, there's no going back." _I said. He pulled away, my arms falling to my sides. He grabbed my left hand, taking the wedding ring between his fingers and meeting my eyes.

"_Scared, love?" _he grinned, sliding it up over a knuckle. I returned the grin, pressing my lips to his.

"_You wish." _I breathed, the ring slid off my finger, falling from his own and clattering to the floor, rolling away to hopefully never be found again.

**Now that the ring was gone, I'm completely his and he knows it.

* * *

**

**_--I Don't Want To Be A Murderer--

* * *

_**

**The End**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favourited my last Drarry oneshot, _Blank White Swan_, and also to whoever has been reading and reviewing my other Drarry story, _The Hangman, _of which I'm up to chapter six published.

phew, this was NOT supposed to be this long - it was supposed to be maybe eight pages max? I cant write short-short stories for the death of me.

I do feel bad for how Ginny ended up in this story, but that's just how the story is. She should have said something to Harry when she first got together with him - the perfect reason why two Gryffindors shouldn't marry; they'd both be too stubborn.

Anywho, I do not condone cheating in a relationship in any way, especially not for revenge, but as you can hopefully tell I was able to make a story out of it nonetheless. If you like the story, please leave a review. I am aware of grammatical errors (eg not the right type of English) as I am Australian and I am not fully aware of the different names of such things in other countries.

The lyrics are from the song 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna, though I changed them a little bit to fit the story. I added them after I wrote this, too. Surprising how well it fit (though it could be because I've been listening to the song almost this whole time.)

Thanks for reading and take care  
~MK


End file.
